No More Romance Novels!
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto want to teach Sakura a lesson when they catch their girlfriend reading romance novels again. Isnt their life one whole romance novel in its self? Lemon SasuSakuNaru NaruSakuSasu. Only two pairings.


They are vampires

**They are vampires**

One-Shot

**No More Romance Novels!**

"Hey Sakura?" Great Naruto's calling me again. This is a good book, damnit!

"Yeah?" I yell back distracted as I read the romance novel. Yeah, I know, why am I reading romance novels when I have a romance myself? Well, two actually. I just like reading about other people happiness as well as mine.

"Come here a sec."

"Why?" This bed is really comfortable, it better be a good reason, otherwise this girl is staying put.

"Cause I wanna watch a movie with you," yeah right, his movies are always comedy's or actions, with _extra_ fight scenes.

"No thanks, I think I'll stick with my reading."

"Still reading romance novels, Sakura?" Jeez he startled me, seriously, Sasuke, you can't just pop out like that. One day he'll scare me to death.

"Maybe." Oh no, caught again.

"I don't know why you do, I mean, you have us," great now Naruto is here. Why me? Oh yeah, I love them, as simple as that.

"Because I do," I don't think they liked that answer very much. I saw them exchange a glance. Next thing I know Sasuke's grabbed my book and I watch it go flying across the room. I don't really get a protest in because Sasuke has pinned me to the bed with Naruto practically ripping off my clothing and then my arms and legs being tied to the bed posts… with me on my stomach mind you so I couldn't see anything.

"Hey! No fair. You guys are insatiable."

"You are one to talk Sakura," said Naruto as I felt a _very_ naked Sasuke slip underneath me and start to kiss my collarbone. "If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who, at Ino's birthday party, grabbed me and pulled me into the nearest closet to have your way with me."

"That was only because you kept… you know… under the table," I can't believe after all this time I still can't talk about it and say the words properly. And besides that was a very embarrassing time, I kept moaning at the table. Everyone thought I was ill. Poor Ino didn't know what to do when she saw us come out of the closet. Good times, good times.

"How come I wasn't invited into your closet meeting?" Sasuke asked as a joke as his hands went to my hips and pulled them up slightly.

"BECAUSE NARUTO WAS THE CLOSET ONE TO ME!" God, there I go screaming again.

"We'll soon change that… won't we Sa-ku-ra?" Oh…no…

"Aahh!" I can't help but cry out as Naruto slips in me from behind. I mean it's been… 7 hours… since our last screw, so you know… oh shut up Sakura, seriously, I _am_ insatiable.

"Guys… no fai–" my last words get muffled by a scream as Naruto bit down on one side of my neck and Sasuke on the other. Simultaneously they started to suck my blood. Then before I could get my bearings, Sasuke slammed into me, pulled out, and then Naruto slid in. Sasuke's hands were at my legs opening them wider and Naruto's arms were holding himself up so he didn't crush me.

My head was at Sasuke's neck so I bit down and sucked at his blood earning a moan from him. I was quickly losing blood so I tried to make a noise other than the bed squeaking and our moans… or in my case, pants.

Thankfully I didn't have to because Naruto and Sasuke unlatched when they felt me draining. They just licked at the wounds while I sucked at Sasuke's neck still. They kept pounding into me, or really Sasuke pounding and Naruto sliding.

I was almost to my orgasm when… the doorbell rang, earning a groan from each of us.

"Naruto –huff– you will have to –huff– get it because you are on –huff– top," I heard Sasuke say, but didn't comprehend as he kept pounding into me. As I came I lifted my head from Sasuke's neck and cried out in ecstasy.

"Why? They'll leave soon enough," but they didn't, so as I came again, and Naruto and Sasuke came for the first time, I heard the doorbell ring again.

"I'll have to get it then," obviously I didn't want to leave the bed, and all I wanted to do right now, which was 10PM mind you, was crawl in bed with my two lovers and sleep in a cocoon of warmth. But you gotta do what you gotta do. I slipped off of Sasuke, my bounds already broken from our activities, and walked to the door grabbing one of the three robes on the hook on the way, not even noticing it was Sasuke's silk black one.

"Hello?" I called as I opened the door.

"Sakura, I mus– oh… um… I see you're busy with… them," this is fantastic. Just who I want to see… Damien.

"What do you want, Damien?" I really hate this guy. I mean really, just because I lost a bet and had to go out with him last week does not mean we are a couple. Besides I already told him it was just because of I lost the bet, not because of anything else, but he just keeps coming back. First it was harmless flowers, but then it was phone calls, and then house visits. We had to change our telephone number, and, well, it got too much for Naruto and Sasuke. They went to give him a warning to stop messing around with me, but Damien wasn't there, he had left Konoha. But now it looks like he's back… but for what? And why?

"I'm back, Sakura, I came back for you. I will take you away from those two horrible boys. You will be safe with me, they will never touch you again." What the hell is he talked about? I _want_ them to touch me obviously. Hang on a minute…

"You think they are keeping me here against my will?" Oh my god, that is a laugh. I don't think ANYONE could keep me against my will.

"Well of course, what girl would screw two guys? And at the same time too," oh boy, you hit a nerve,

"BASTARD!" I screamed, punching him straight in the face and watched him go flying.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I don't care if he wakes up everyone with his yelling. I am no _whore_!

"You get this straight, you asshole, I am no _whore_, I love them both… and I HATE you. Get out of my life. You try and contact me again and I will kill you," and with that I slammed the door in his face. I turned around not even realising I was crying until I was sobbing into my hands.

Why? Why doesn't anyone understand I love them both and can't pick between them? I will NEVER pick between them. And I am NOT a WHORE!

I felt two arms wrap around me from the side, while another pair of hands guided me towards the bed, taking off the robe while they were at it.

"Hey Sakura, don't worry about what he said," I heard Naruto say it but I couldn't help but feel mad and upset at the same time.

"But… what if other people think that way?"

"Who cares? If you love us and we love you, doesn't it matter?" Sasuke makes sense I know, but can I really live with just them? I knew the answer as soon as I asked it,

"Yes. I can live with it. I don't care what other people say. As long as I have you two, I can live through it."

"Hn, thought so, now come on, I'm cold," heh, same old Sasuke.

So there we were, all snuggled up in our king size bed, the boys on either side of me. I had my head on Naruto's chest as he had one hand in my hair, stroking it, and the other under his pillow. Sasuke had his head resting on my shoulder, faced into my neck with one hand around my waist, stroking my stomach, and his other one under his pillow. I felt… at home. Yes… like they say, home is where the heart is…

"So no more romance novels, ok Sakura?" Naruto just had to ruin the mood.

"Hmm, I like reading them. You can't stop me," even though I knew they could if they wanted to.

"We'll see about that Sakura-chan, we'll see…" Naruto trailed off as he dozed off. Sasuke just chuckled into my neck before dozing off himself.

"Life couldn't be better," I said to myself before dozing off as well, tucked into my two lovers, never feeling safer.

--

**I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot, I have had it written down on paper for a while now. I hope you review if you read it, I am sick of spending my time on my stories, hoping people will read them, and then people do, but never review to tell me if they like it or not. I don't know about you, but it's annoying. Oh well, it IS your choice, but keep in mind, one of these days people will stop writing because of it. Thankyou. Enjoy!**


End file.
